Club Penguin Descendants
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Sherbet (Daughter of Herbert) and her friend, Kaylee (Daughter of Klutzy) are starting at Doczen Academy, the school for the mascot descendants. They meet new friends, enemies and Sherbet is introduced to a new thing, romance. Will the daughters of Club Penguin's most feared villains be able to find friends and romance? Disclaimer: I don't own Club Penguin. The descendants are mine
1. Chapter 1-A fresh start

I woke up in my room, knowing it was the last time in 10 months I would see this view again. I woke up Kaylee. We both got into our outfits and headed towards our dads. Kaylee talked clicked and hugged her father. My dad didn't listen or anything to me. He always ignored me. We set off to school at 9 o'clock and hoped that we would have the same room.

20 minutes later, we arrived at the school. We found out we had different dorms so we said 'goodbye' and walked into our dorms. I saw a young penguin girl lying on her bed reading. She was white, like me. She had brown hair. She squeaked when she saw me and curled up into a ball.

'Uh...hello'

Her ball got tighter.

'I'm Sherbet...and you are?'

'R-Rosa.'

I could tell she was nervous and shy. I looked at my side and walked to it. I unpacked and starting writing in my diary. Every few minutes, I looked at her. I wrote for 20 minutes and afterwards I asked 'Wanna go explore the place?'. The penguin named Rosa shook her head so I went on my own. I saw a few boys I knew from around Club Penguin: Peter E, G Bert, Scott and Parker-Brendan. After a half an hour of exploring, the bell rang and I had to go to class. I hadn't seen Kaylee at all yet. I wondered where she was.


	2. Chapter 2-Lucas

After the boring thing called class, me, Rosa and Kaylee all explored the school. A boy suddenly caught my eye. He had brown hair and he was blue. His face looked like Rosa's, only boyish. I was in a daydream for a few seconds but snapped out of it when Rosa called my name. He was kinda cute.

In the dorm, I was drawing while Rosa was playing music on her headphones. I was continuously drawing that boy. He was all I could think of. He made my heart thump. I didn't even know his name. I turned to Rosa and asked 'You know that boy I was looking at?'. Rosa nodded 'My twin?'. 'Yeah sure. What's his name?'. Rosa shrugged and said 'Lucas.'. But then she asked a question I couldn't answer 'Why did you ask?'. I swallowed hard which made Rosa chuckle 'I think you have a crush on him.'. I shook my head and continued drawing. I was sweating like a beast and and I went to the bathroom and cleaned up.

'There's a party on tonight. I won't go unless you go.' said Rosa. I looked at her and asked 'Why?'. She answered 'I'm too shy to go on my own, without a friend.'. I thought for a minute and decided to go. It was at 9 pm so I would have lots of time to prepare. When it was time, I was wearing a blue dress and sliver pumps. Rosa wore a purple dress and gold pumps. We walked to the party with Kaylee and her roommate, Diana.


	3. Chapter 3-Lucas at the party

When we arrived the party had already started. Penguins dancing and having fun. I saw that boy Lucas, he was talking to Scott and another guy. I ordered a drink and sat down on a couch. Scott and Lucas's group of boys pointed to me and the other boys that weren't pointing (apart from Lucas) were laughing. Lucas said something to them and walked over to me. I was embarrassed when he sat beside me. 'Hey' he said. I was so nervous that I couldn't speak so I did a tiny wave. He smiled at me and said 'I'm Lucas.'. 'So I've heard.' I said, trying to release the rebel part in me. 'Who told you?' he asked. 'Your twin sister' I said. He looked at Rosa and said 'Yeah my little twin sister can be a tattletale. Anyway what's you name?' He asked.

I got terribly nervous and just stared at him. I finally managed to get out 'Sherbet'. That was all I could say. My heart thumped hard, so hard that it hurt my chest. I didn't know what was happening. I felt a lot of emotions all of a sudden. I felt like I was a murderer, running away from the cops. I was too focused on my emotions to hear him out. I all of a sudden heard 'hello? Hello?'. I shook my head to snap out of it. 'Are you okay?' he asked. I nodded and got up. 'You failed.' I heard Scott say before I walked out. I lay on my bed in my dorm. I thought and dreamed about Lucas all night.


	4. Chapter 4-The feeling

The next morning, I woke up and Rosa was spread around her bed. I ignored her and acted normal, like I didn't see anything. I wore a blue skirt, white pumps and pastel pink t-shirt with blue and white snowflakes. I left the room before Rosa could wake up. I bumped into Lucas. I was nervous and glad that my white hair was hiding my polar bear ears and my skirt hid my little cute tail. I looked like a normal white penguin. 'I'm sorry about last night' apologized Lucas. 'It's fine' I said, calmly and totally not like my dad. Lucas smiled and waddled on. I sighed as he left. Rosa came out behind me and said 'I think you have a crush on my twin.'. I looked at her. 'What's a crush?' I asked. Rosa gasped 'You've never been in love?'. I shook my head because my father never loved me. Rosa hung her head. 'I feel so sorry for you' said Rosa. I felt a little emotional.

I think I got along well with Rosa. We hung out with Kaylee at lunch. 'So this is your roommate Rosa?' asked Kaylee. I nodded and know by the sound of her voice that Kaylee was shy. John, Scott and Lucas gave us letters: John gave his to Kaylee, Scott gave his to Rosa and Lucas gave one to ME. I opened it and read it:

 _Dear Sherbet (at least that is what you said your name is), I like you. Will you go out with me?_

I felt high and I smiled. I felt something I never felt before. Kaylee said 'Oh...my...god' when she read hers and Rosa gasped and did this huge bright smile. The bell rang and we walked to class. I wondered what on earth I was feeling. Was it happiness or luck? Sadness or anger? What was going on? All I knew was my heart was beating like it never did before...


	5. Chapter 5-The date

That evening, me, Rosa and Kaylee were getting ready for our dates. 'Can I look now?' I asked Rosa. 'Yes' said Rosa. I opened my eyes and saw my reflection. I was wearing a black net top over a white dress. I wore creme pumps and my hair was on one side and wavy.

I turned around and Kaylee was getting Rosa ready. She was wearing a pinkish purple top with a creme heart saying _Valentine_ in red writing and black high heels with red bows like roses. Her brown hair was curled at the ends. Kaylee got herself ready and she wore a pink and brown top over a black, long, strapless dress with a red Chinese design. Her fire colored hair was usually crimped. We walked to the pizza parlor together.

When we arrived, John, Scott and Lucas were waiting for us outside. Lucas looked so handsome. We sat down along with Rosa and Scott. John and Kaylee sat in a different place. I was never this nervous before. What if my dad found me hanging out with him. I'm not supposed to see him until the parents night. We ordered pizza and slushies. 'Don't drink too fast' explained Lucas. I didn't listen and I got like a serve headache. 'AH! What's happening to me?' I blurted out. 'It's a brain freeze' giggled Rosa. I fell off my chair because it was unbearable. Rosa and Kaylee had to take me back to the dorm. I took tablets and fell asleep. I felt so sick.


	6. Chapter 6-Bad Days

The next morning, I felt so sick that I couldn't go to classes. It was boring being on my own so I talked to the walls. It was a habit because my dad never talked to me and Kaylee was always with her dad doing fun-er stuff. About 10 to 20 times I had to go to the toilet to vomit. Every 2 hours or so Rosa checked on me and gave me medicine. I couldn't get out of bed which made it even more boring. I threw a few things at the wall every now and again. Suddenly, a girl came in a caught me throwing a ball at the wall. 'Whoa are you my mom or something?' she asked. I shook my head. The girl sat on Rosa's bed and looked at me for a few seconds. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'I'm Dolphina.' said the girl, twirling her blonde hair. I looked at her. I wanted to say 'Who's your parents?' or 'What brings you to this school?' but I held my tongue, distantly. She explained 'Daughter of Dot the design gal.'. I nodded and bit my lip. Dolphina continued 'My friend, Rosa asked me to look after you while she is sorting things out.'. I nodded again. I didn't want to say anything.

I hung out with Dolphina until Rosa got back (which was about 8 o'clock at night). I over-heard their conversation. I fell asleep half way through it. It was boring and all about their moms and dads. When I woke up the next morning, I found something belong to Dolphina, a picture of her and her mother. Her dad and a boy that looked like Lucas were in the background. I looked at it and thought _What is it like to have a happy family?._ I gave Dolphina the picture back during lunch. She hugged me slightly and walked away. I looked at Lucas who was talking to Scott and some other boy. I remember that the parent-student night was in two days. I was nervous to let everyone know what my dad does to me. The way he 'loves' me he probably won't be there. He's never there. I went to the front of the school to think. Two girls and a boy from the mods part of the were talking away. The boy walked away and the girls noticed me. One came over to me. Her friend followed. 'Hi. I'm Daisy and this is my friend Cheer. Who are you?' said one of the girls. 'I'm Sherbet.' I explained, shyly. The boy came back out. He looked at me and then looked at his friends. He asked them something before looking back at me.

'Hey' he stopped talking to say. I waved slightly to him. 'I'm Nathan' chuckled the boy, sitting beside me. 'Sherbet' I muttered. He nodded. 'Are you okay? You seem a little upset and nervous' said Cheer, a little nervously. I walked away. I saw them trying to follow me but the invisible wall got on their way. As I went through the hallways, I saw Dolphina talking to LUCAS! I knew it straight away that he was cheating on me. I punched Lucas hard in the chest for cheating on me and I cried as I ran past him and into my dorm. Rosa wasn't back so I could cry better. I heard a knock. 'Lucas' said the penguin behind the door. 'Shut up and go away' I yelled. Lucas ignored me and walked in. I threw a glare to him angrily. 'Whoa easy Polar Bear. I just want to talk to you' Lucas said, calmly. 'Talk to me when your in hell.' I said, rudely. Lucas shrugged, frowned and said 'I'll speak to you at lunch tomorrow'. 'Wait' I said. Lucas looked back at me and asked 'Yes?'. I sighed 'Your cheating on me. I can sense it'. Lucas was surprised. 'What? No. I-I-' He sputtered. I cut him off 'Your ditching me for Dolphina because of my background.'. Lucas cried 'I'm sorry'. I pushed him outside and before I closed the door I said 'Come back to me when you have left Dolphina and want to be my boyfriend as Kaylee and Rosa call it. From now until then, you and me equals enemies.'. He cried as I slammed the door in his face. I cried some more but was asleep when Rosa came back. It was a bad day. How can I brighten up a bad day?


	7. Chapter 7-Love

As I sat on the benches outside the next morning, I saw Lucas and Dolphina. They looked like they were a hot basketball player and a pretty cheerleader. I was so mad at them both, Dolphina mostly. I heard the names he called her: 'Doll', 'Dolly' and the one I hated the most 'Dove'. Dolphina and Lucas laughed and talked and I got angry. I slammed the door when I walked in and Rosa caught me. I slammed the door in her face by accident and face to the bathroom in our dorm, locking the door when I was in there. I cried so much that I didn't go to class.

Hours later, I heard Rosa and Lucas arguing. I stopped crying to listen. They were talking about ME. I was emabarrassed. They slapped and punched each other. I stopped listening when I heard them both crying. I came out and saw them hugging. I said to them 'I was enjoying listening to you guys fight'. I walked out and knocked on Dolphina's dorm. A black penguin opened the door. She stood out of my way. I waved at her as I walked by to go to Dolphina. She was sketching so I disturbed and scared her by saying 'Your now my enemy.'. She turned around, frightened and slipped out 'Excuse me?'. I glared at her. Dolphina titled her head and asked 'Did you say that or did Raven say that?'. 'Yeah. Yeah. Blame it on me' said the girl at the door. She must be Raven. I pointed to myself to tell her that I said it.

Dolphina looked very curious yet annoyed. 'Why?' she asked. I made a face like a mean and popular girl and said 'YOU stole my boyfriend.'. 'Boyfriend? Lucas? He never told me he ditched you for me. That's crazy. I didn't steal anybody' wondered Dolphina. I knew she was lying. I could tell it by her reactions. I glared at her again. Kluzty always said that my glares could make even the invisible man tell the truth. Dolphina shrank down, trying to look away from me. She couldn't. She collapsed and said 'Alright. I'll tell you. The week before school started, we started dating on a trial. Then when his parents disagreed to continue because my father is a gangster and not a mascot. When I heard that it was a boarding school, I was excited because I thought I would have him all to myself. When he saw you he was in love with you. And I was...jealous. I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind because of your father but Lucas wants a girl who's father everyone avoids'. I got mad at this even though she apologized. Before I slammed the door as I left, I said 'I will not forgive you until you break up with Lucas and make him come back to me.'. I slammed the door right before she could say or do anything.

The next day, Dolphina ran over to me. 'Do you know any hot boys in this school?' she asked. I shook my head. 'I know boys but I don't know any hot ones.'. Dolphina sighed and held her beak. I looked at her and asked 'Are you alright?'. Dolphina shook her head. Lucas came over. 'Hey Sherbet. Hey Dove.' he said. Dolphina squeaked when he called her Dove. 'Lucky Luke. I need to tell you something.'. Lucas gulped 'What?'. 'I can't love you. I was jealous of you with Sherbet and I missed our relationship. Sherbet's the right one for you.'. Lucas accepted that and Dolphina winked at me. I helped her set up her 'speed dating and we were ready to go.'. At 12 o'clock the boys arrived. The minute she met one of the boys, Jake, she was in love with him. At the end, the boys lined up. I could tell that it was a hard decision for Dolphina but she fell in love with Jake. I was happy for them. I finally noticed after that, it was parents day the next day.


	8. Chapter 8-Parents Day

It was it. The today was the day. Parents Day. I looked out my window in the morning and saw all the penguin parents and other creatures like robots, a shark and of course, Kaylee's dad. I woke Rosa, excitedly and got dressed. I went to the hallways where the students were getting ready to welcome their parents. I blended in since my hair my specially curled and I wore a blue t-shirt with a snowflake, blue jeans and white runners. I told Lucas to stay away from me and my dad. The doors opened and I searched the crowd for my dad but he was not visible. I saw a few penguins pushing the shark in a pool and one waved at me. I felt disappointed and betrayed. I turned away from the crowd and walked to my dorm.

It was sad but I had a feeling he wouldn't be there. He's never there. Suddenly, I heard 'Sorry I'm late.' and everyone gasping. My dad came into my dorm a few seconds later. He looked at me. I looked at him. 'Why were you late? You had me worried.' I asked. Before he could say anything, I gave him a tell the truth glare. He became scared and explained that he was planning an evil plot. I got angry and stormed out of the room. I walked down the hallway and bumped into Dolphina and her mother. 'I-I'm very sorry.' I said. 'It's okay' said Dolphina's mother. Dolphina smiled and asked 'Have you met my mother? Dot...the design gal?'. I shook my head and walked on. I was trying to run away from my dad. I bumped into the pool and the penguins pushing it and the shark in it looked at me. Another penguin helped me up. He was Martin, son of The Megaglon (sorry if I spelled that wrong). I ran past everyone.

When I found Rosa, Lucas and their parents, I told them about my dad and that I'm trying to run away from him. Rosa said that she would take care of me. I saw Lucas and their mother walk away. I was stuck with Rosa and her dad. It was embarrassing but I dealt with it. After a long introduction, we went to class and lunch. Parents NIGHT was even more embarrassing. Being forced to sing a song saying that it's great to be evil. I walked off stage during it. I came back on and changed the song, a song that expresses how I really feel at this school. The other students (especially Lucas) joined in. Martin even got out of the pool that he was in with his dad. For once I felt confident until my dad came in and complained 'Do you penguins always have to be so noisy?'. Lucas continued the song for me and I continued it after his lines. After we sang another song and were forced to go to our dorms. Our parents (except my dad because he was mad at me) tucked us in like little kids. I had nightmares that night. Nightmares about my dad and what he would do next.


	9. Chapter 9-Mix day (1)

'So it's the first of two/three mix days today?' I questioned Rosa as she brushed her brown straight hair. Rosa nodded and explained 'We are having lessons with students from the TV and the mod schools. I get to see an old friend.'. Rosa put her hair in a bun and started to do my hair. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rosa opened it and a pink penguin with brown hair like Rosa's was there. 'Hi. I'm Javiera' she explained. 'Well uh I'm Rosa and this is my roommate Sherbet.' said Rosa shyly. Javiera nodded and stepped inside. 'My friends call me Jav for short but you girls can call me anything you wa-AS LONG AS IT'S NOT JAVA' said Javiera. Me and Rosa nodded as Rosa continued doing my hair. I saw Javiera texting someone and I asked 'Who ya texting?'. Javiera didn't answer. I think her head and beak was stuck in her phone. Rosa did my white hair into a strange-looking ponytail. There was another knock on the door. A boy was there. 'Oh I'm lost again' he grumbled. 'It's okay' I said, going over to him and patting him on the back. 'I'm Rahul' said the boy. I introduced myself to him and Rahul said 'Oh. My dad encountered your dad once or twice. Tied him up which started an argument about knots'.

'Who's your dad?' I asked and Rahul answered 'His name is Roofhowse'. 'I understand your name know' blurted Rosa which made an awkward silence descend on the room. 'Rahul means one who travels in Arabic and Rahul, your dad traveled to Club Penguin from another place.' Rosa explained to break to silence. A boy laughed at Rahul and asked 'Dude, why are you in a girls dorm?'. 'Shut it Lorcan and I'm just talking to Jav and her friends.' explained Rahul before turning to Me, Rosa and Javievar and stating that he might see us later. When Rahul left, Javievar started setting up her sleeping bag. Javievar sat down and started sketching someone. 'Who's that?' I asked. Javievar muttered 'Blundel'. She went into a daydream and Rosa had to drag her out when we had to go to class.

At lunchtime, Javievar was in a daydream, staring at a boy. 'Are you okay?' asked Rosa, worried. Javievar nodded and started eating her lunch. 'Is there anything you want to tell us?' I asked. Javievar paused before sighing. 'I have a crush on a boy at my school. His name is Blundel. I know his dad and my mom are enemies but I just can't help myself.' whispered Javievar. 'You should go for it' I said. Javievar shook her head and walked away. Rosa went after her while I went back to the dorm. I wondered what will happen the next day?


End file.
